Lost but Not Forgotten
by Red Rose Production
Summary: Christmas time is about supposed to be the happiest time of the year, but not for Tom Hanson. Read to find out what made him hate this holiday. Please read and review. REDONE. Chapter 15 up.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I decided to rewrite this story and make it better. I hope it is, but I'm pretty happy how this first chapter turned out, so please read and review.**

December 15 1978

"Tommy!" Yelled Margaret as she pulled up a strand of hair with a bobby pin. "Tommy!" she yelled again when the thirteen-year-old boy did not reply.

"What?" The boy spoke in annoyance as he peer into the bathroom door.

"Your father is going to be home any minute. Did you tidy up the kitchen liked I asked?" Margaret said as she put an earring in her ear.

"No…but…" Tom said as he felt himself getting smaller.

"No buts, you march back to the kitchen and clean up. Your father and I have a Christmas benefit supper to go to." She said as she put another earring into her other ear. "And where is your sister?"

Tom turned around and marched back to the kitchen. "She's watching TV." He yelled back to his mother.

"Well she can help up put the dishes away." Margaret said as she looked at the mirror and applied her makeup.

Tom slowly walked back the kitchen and started doing the dishes himself. He really didn't want his sister to help because he knew he would just get upset at her for put something away in the wrong spot.

Tom Senior walked in from the back door and into the kitchen and smiled at his son, who didn't look impressed while he was doing the dishes. "Hey Sport!" He said as he went to the boy and ruffled his brown hair.

"Hi dad." Tom said as he cleaned a cup and put on the drying rack.

"How was your day at school?" He asked as he took off his boats. Then he put his jacket in the closet beside the door.

"It was good day, I got my math test results back and I got 95." Tom said with a slight smile on his face.

"That's my Tommy. Always making me proud." Tom said as he heard little pitter-patter of feet running.

"Daddy!" A little girl screamed with glee as she ran in from the kitchen and jumped into her father's arms.

"How's my little princess?" Tom Sr. said as he lifted the six-year-old girl into the air.

"Good Daddy. Me and Tom made cookies. They're the best." The girl said was a big smile on her face.

"I'm going to have to try one, if you made them." Tom said.

Kim pointed to a plate that was on the counter; it was filled with cookies. "Have one Daddy!" The little girl demanded with a big smile on her face.

Tom Sr. picked up a cookie off the plate and took a bite. "Wow." Then he paused to chew the cookie. "Wow, did you really make that." The girl grinned. "That's fantastic." When he finished eating the cookie he gave he a peck on the cheek. "That's for the amazing pastry chef.

"Tom, you have to get ready. We are already running late." Margaret said as she peered in the hallway.

Tom smiled at his wife as he put his daughter down. "Kim, go help you brother." He said then walked over to his wife and gave her a kiss then walked down the hall to get ready to go to the supper.

Kim pushed the chair up to the sink and started drying the dishes. She picked up an expensive china tea pot and started to dry it. Then it slipped from her hands and fell to the floor.

"Kim!" Tom whispered angrily "That was moms favorite tea pot."

"I'm sorry!" The little girl said as her eyes became glossy with tears.

"What is going on in…?" Margaret said but stopped when she saw the shattered glass on the kitchen floor.

"Mom, I'm sorry!" Tom said quickly to take the blame. "It just slipped."

Margaret took a lager piece of the glass off the floor and saw that it was her favorite teapot. "Tom this was my mother's." She said as tears fell from her eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry" The boy apologized again.

"Thomas, I'm not sure if I can leave you two alone while we go out, you can't even get the dishes down without breaking something. Maybe I will just stay home and your father can go by himself." She said as she looked at Kim. "Kim, go get you nightgown on."

The little girl ran quickly into the hallway and into her room.

"I'm sorry mom." He said for a third time while she picked up all the pieces.

Margaret looked up at her son and saw that he was truly sorry. "Tom, I don't mean to get all upset. But this is the first time we are leaving you two alone and we don't want anything to happen." She said as she went down to Tom's level and held him close.

"We'll be fine mom. Besides, we have few movies to watch and we will probably go to bed early." Tom said as she pulled away from him.

Margaret smiled. "Alright, but you be nice to your sister." She said as she stood up.

"Ready Margaret." Tom said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Wow dad. You look really nice." Tom said as his dad goofed around and model for the pair in the kitchen.

Kim came back into the kitchen, her nightgown on and her favorite teddy in her hand. Tom Sr. picked her up and gave her a kiss. "You be good for you big brother okay." The girl nodded her head and hugged her dad.

Tom Sr. handed his daughter to her mother and watched as Margaret embraced her daughter lovingly.

Tom Sr. walked over to his son and gave him a hug. "Be good. A keep a close eyes on your sister. You the man of the house for tonight."

Tom smiled at his dad. "Well be fine. Don't worry you taught me well."

Tom ruffled his son's hair and then put on his jacket. "Ready to go dear." He said as he grabbed Margaret's arm and started to lead her out the do.

"Tom, will you be fine. You have the number of the hall and your grandma's place if you need anything. We won't be home to late. I love you both." She said in a rush as Tom led her outside.

"They'll be fine." Tom Sr. said to his wife in the car. "We will only be a few hours."

Margaret sighs as they drove out of the garage and away from the house.

As soon as they left Tom looked at his little sister as she looked at him. "Do you want to watch your Winnie the Pooh movie?" Tom asked her.

Kim nodded her head "Yeah, I do."

Tom smiled and went into the living room as Kim followed behind. He popped in the movie "I'll go finish the dishes and I'll make us some popcorn okay?" Kim nodded her head as she sat on the floor and began watching her favorite show.

Tom headed back for the kitchen and finished drying the dishes and put them away. Then he got out the popcorn maker and started making Kim's favorite snack.

After a half hour he was down in the kitchen and brought out two bowls of popcorn.

He brought into the living room and saw his sister sitting on the floor with a blanket around her and her favorite doll in her hand. Tom smiled and set down the bowl in front of her and then sat down beside her as they watched the movie together.

Tom smiled every time his sister laughed. There was something about her laugh that made her unique; it had a little snort to it, which made it adorable.

Once the movie was over Tom stood up and took the empty bowls to the kitchen. "Alright squirt, it's time for bed." Tom said as he entered the kitchen again.

"Do I have too?" Kim whined.

"I'm afraid so." Tom said with a smile.

She then got up and slowly went to her room with Tom following closely behind. "Will you read me my favorite book?"

"Of course I will." Tom said as he tucked her in her bed and placed her favorite doll beside her, then he reached for her favorite book and then curled up next to his sister and began reading the Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

Once she had drifted off, Tom went back to the living room and put in his movie, City Lights start his favorite actor Charles Chaplin. Tom did love his silent movies.

Tom sat on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him and he watched his show. Then her heard the door open, he sighed in relief, because his parents where back. He stopped his movie and went to greet them at the back door.

When he turned the corner he saw two men in black standing in the kitchen. Tom's heart started racing as they smiled at him. Tom then ran into the hallway and into Kim's room. And slammed the door and pushed it closed because he knew they were right on his tail.

Kim woke up and looked at her brother like he was crazy. "Tommy what are you doing?" She yawned.

"Kim, help me." He said as the men on the other side started pounding on the door. "Bring me the chair he said as his he used his back to hold the door close.

"Tom?" She said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Just do it." Tom said as sweat poured down his face.

Kim nodded her head and jumped off her bed and pushed the chair to the door.

Tom took it and put on the doorknob to hold it shut for just a while. Tom went to his sister's dresser and started pushing it towards the door. The banging had continued and tears still came from Kim as she shook with fear. "Kim. Hide." He ordered.

Kim ran to her closet and closed the door. She folded her hands together and prayed to God that everything was going to be okay.

Tom tried to push the dresser but he wasn't strong enough to make it all the way to the door.

He looked up as he saw the door burst open and the two men poured in. Tom looked around from something to hit the men with, but he couldn't find anything. He saw that in there hand they had a club and came towards and bashed the kid over the head.

Tom fell to the floor as he vision became a blur but her could hear the men talking.

"Where's the girl?" One said. "You check under the bed. I'll look in the closet." Said the other.

Then he could he his sister "NOOOO. TOMMY SAVE ME." He could hear her but his body didn't let him do anything. Then his world became black.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom Sr. stepped out of the car and then went over to the passenger's side and opened the door for his wife. Then gave his hand to help her out. Then her wrapped his arms around her as the walked towards the front door. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?" He asked.

"Five times tonight." Margaret said with a loving smile. "How do you think the kids are?" She asked as they made their way up the stairs and Thomas Sr. unlocked the front door and went in after his wife. "I'm sure their fine. I go check on them."

Margaret went to the washroom to wash her face as her husband went to check on the kids.

He first went to Tom's room and saw that he wasn't there. He smiled to himself knowing he slept with Kim because she was probably scared. Then he went across the hall and paused when he noticed that the door was broken.

He slowly walked to the door a pushed it open and turned on the lights. His heart stopped when he saw the mess in the room and looked down and saw mud prints all over the floor. Then he walked around the bed and saw the limp figure of his son face down on the ground. Without a second thought, Tom Sr. was on the ground holding is son in his arms as if he was just a baby.

His had grazed over his son's head and felt a tacky feeling of blood. The he felt for a pulse to make sure he was still alive. With a sigh of relief he had a pulse but very shallow. "MARGERAT." He screamed in agony.

His wife step through the door, "What's wro…" Her heart stopped at the sight of her son in the arms of her husband who had blood on his hands.

"Call 911." He said as he held his son closer. He saw that his wife was frozen in one spot staring down at them. "Marge…call 911. A thirteen-year-old boy with a severe head injury. Go. "

The woman fell out of her trans then nodded her head and ran from the room.

Tom held his son and looked around for his daughter, but there was no sign. He then rocked his son back an forth.

Margaret came back and looked at her husband with tears in her eye. Tom gently place his son back on the ground. Then he went to his wife and held her in a loving embrace.

"I got to look for Kim. You stay here with Tom. I'll be back." Then he went searching throughout the house for his daughter.

"Kim. Kimberly." He cried out as he looked in every part of the house but there was no sign of her. Tom dropped down to the floor in the kitchen and started to weep. He looked up and saw a note on the fridge. The note had some smudges of blood, which he hoped that it was from Tom, not that he wanted his son to be hurt, but he didn't want his little princess to be hurt as well. He stood up and went to the fridge and picked up the note, it read:

_Officer Thomas Hanson,_

_I bet you never think that what you do to others won't come back and bite you in the ass. Well now it has. Six years ago, you arrested me and I was sent to prison for three years. That wasn't that bad. What really got me is that you took away something of mine so that I never can have it back. My daughter, you made sure that she was put away in a foster home and that I could never see her again. 'For her own safety.' _

_Well about the same time I heard that your beautiful wife gave birth to a daughter, how ironic, you take someone's daughter away right when you have one. _

_Now, my dear officer, I took your daughter away. So you can know what it feels like not to have a daughter, to tuck her in at night, not be able to read her favorite story's or to heard her sweet laugh. I want you to know what I have been missing for six years._

_Officer Hanson, You will never see your daughter again._

Tom Sr. dropped the letter on the floor, and then he realized that he was holding his breath. Then he went into the front room and saw that the ambulance was finally there. He opened the door for them and told them where his son was.

He watched as the wheel him in to the ambulance and sent his wife with him.

* * *

Tom sat on the couch staring into the distance, as his fellow officers scan the house for prints or anything that would help find the missing girl.

"You can go see Tommy. We'll take care of things here." Said Tom Sr.'s partner Charlie, who was still in his tux from the party they were just at.

"Yeah, maybe I should. Marge shouldn't be alone. I know her mom is there but I think I need to be with her." Tom said standing up from the couch. "Let me know when anything happens."

Charlie nodded his head and walked with his friend to the squad car. "Make sure that squirts okay." Charlie said as Tom stepped inside hi car. Tom just nodded his head and then drove off to the hospital.

* * *

It wasn't long before he rejoined with his wife in the waiting room. "How is he?" He said as he gave her a comforting embrace.

"They are operating on him, the blow cause a fractured to his skulk and…" she held her husband close, "…there bleeding in his brain. They are operating on him to relieve the pressure and they are going to drain out the blood." Margaret burst into tears again.

Tom just held her closer and rubbed her back. Then she pushed him away to look at his face. "Where my baby girl?" She asked him.

"I don't know. We know who took her; they are just trying to look for him now. Must likely they are going to the leave the state. But they think they know where he is." He said looking at the ground sadly.

"There is something your not tell me." Margaret said as she lifted her husband's head. "Who is this guy? Why did he go to prison?"

Tom couldn't look at his wife because he couldn't bare the pain in her face no longer. But he looked at her in the eyes and said. "He molested his daughter. He also has many charges of rape of young girls."

Margaret covered her mouth with her hand as Tom pulled her into another embrace. He then sat her down. "I'm going to get you some coffee." Tom said as he left his bewilder wife in the waiting room.

When Tom came back she was the same as when he left her five minutes ago. He handed her the black coffee and sat beside her and wait for news on their son.

* * *

Within the half hour a doctor came into waiting room. "Hanson. Thomas Hanson family."

Tom and his wife quickly stood up and walked towards the doctor. Tom holding his wife hand tightly in his own.

"Are you Tom's parent?" The doctor asked.

Tom nodded his head "Yes, how is he doctor?"

"Please come with me." He said as he started walking down a hall, Tom and Margaret followed closely behind.

They stopped in front of Tom's room and the doctor turn towards the worried parents. "I have some good new and some bad news. Tom has only a mild brain injury to the head, that's the good new, he will be fine when he wakes up which bring me to the bad news he has slipped into a very mild coma while we were operating on him. He should come through in the next couple days."

Margaret stared at her son through the door as the doctor was talking. "Can I see him?" She asked after he was done talking.

"Of course you can." He said and let her step into the room followed by Tom.

Tom Jr. laid still on the bed with and bandage around his head. His face had become pale or even a gray shade.

Margaret went to her son bed side and held his hand in her own as Tom Sr. stood beside his wife looking down at his now fragile son.

"I'll leave you alone." The doctor said before he left the room.

"What if he never wakes up? Margaret said, her eyes still on her son.

"He will, he a tough guy. He will pull out of it." Tom said as he rubbed his wife's back.

"Officer Hanson?" A nurse came into the door. "The phone it for you. They said it was urgent."

Tom looked at her and then gave his wife a hug. "I'll be back." Then he followed the nurse to the phone.

"Charlie?" Tom said as he picked up the phone.

"Tom. We got him. Someone had witness them leaving the house, they that a clear description of the vehicle and got the license plate number. We found the van here in the city. As we speak men are in their hideout arresting them and looking for you daughter, come down to the station as soon as possible."


	3. Chapter 3

Officer Hanson made his way down to the station. As he walked through the building everyone gave him a sympathetic look. He just nodded at them as he made way to see Charlie.

"So what do you got?" Tom said as soon as he entered the room.

"Right van. Wrong person. It was their plan. They guy confessed to the kidnapping, he will do his time he is a first time offender and he will get maximum of five years, but he's not going to say where they are headed. They planned it all out. They new we would go for the van. They are very smart. We will never be able to find him now." Charlie said as he sat on the edge of a desk.

"Your wrong? Where is he? I will pry it out of him." Tom said as he turned around and marched through the station.

Charlie followed behind. "The integration room."

Tom step inside and saw a young man not older the twenty-five sitting at the table with cuff around his wrist and a smoke in his hand. Tom shut the door on his partner and walked towards the table. He threw the chair across the room and then leaned on the table and stared at the man before him.

"Where's my little girl?" He asked harshly.

The man just looked up at him in a blank stare.

"Tell me." Tom slammed his fist on the table.

"I confessed already. I don't have to say anything. I will do my time." Said the man looking up at the angry officer.

Tom stood up straight, "Who hurt my son? You or Jeff?"

The man looked at the table and didn't say a thing.

"Who hurt him Paul? Did you? Did you touch my son?" he asked as he went around the table and picked the guy up by his shirt and his face was two inches away from his face.

The man shook as he looked everywhere but not upon the officer "Y…ye…yes. It…it… was me."

Tom let the man go and then punched him in the face. Then man fell to the floor.

Charlie rushed in and pulled Hanson back. "Cool it Tom. He will serve his time."

"My son is in a coma because of him and my daughter is missing." Tom said still looking at the man sprawled on the floor.

"Tom it's almost five in the morning. You're tired. Go to hospital; be with Tommy and Margaret. I will try my best to locate your daughter" Charlie said trying to pull his friend together.

"Maybe your right. I'm going to go back." Tom said as he calm down and left the room.

"I'll let you know about anything that happens. Now go be there for your family." Charlie said as he pushed his partner out the door.

* * *

In the hospital parking lot, Tom Hanson just sat there in the driver's seat of the squad car. He rested his head on the headrest and cried silently to himself. He pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and opened it to a department store picture of his two kids. Kim five and Tom twelve. He smiled sadly at the picture then closed it up and placed the wallet back in his pocket. He then got out of the car and headed back to the hospital.

He found Margaret still at Tommy's bedside but she had fallen asleep her hand still tightly closed around her son's. He walked over to his wife and kissed her on her head, and then he kissed his son's forehead.

He walked to the window and sat down in the chair and stared out the window as he watched the snowfall. After a few hours he had finally dozed off into a restless sleep.

He woke up two hours later by his wife who was shaking him awake. "Thomas. Did you find her?"

Tom just shook his head. "No. Has he made an progress?"

Margaret shook her head and held back a sob. Tom took his wife and held her close as he rocked her like he did to his son just six hours ago.

* * *

Five days had passed and the Hanson still sat beside a hospital bed. Margaret hasn't left since she had first arrived, the nurse brought in a cot for her to sleep on. While Tom came in and out from the office and to the Hospital, he had barely slept for twelve hours.

Margaret was rest her head on the bed while her hand was still around he son's hand. Tom had just stopped by to see how things were doing and was now sitting at the window staring out into the distance yet again.

Margaret held tightly to the lose grip when she felt the boys grip tighten around her hand. She lifted her head and looked at her son as his eyes flickered open. They then squeezed tightly as he wasn't used to the light. "Tommy."

Margaret said with excitement, making the man at the window turn around and race to the bed.

Tom slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his parents with confusion. He didn't know were he was. He looked around frighten not sure what to think.

"Tommy." His dad said with joy in his voice "Good to see you came around." He took his son's hand into his own.

Margaret stood up and embraced her son while he just stared at his dad with a question mark on his face.

"It okay son, you're going to be just fine." Tom Sr. said as he squeezed his son's hand.

Tom closed his eyes as his head felt like it weight a thousand pounds. "Head…hurts.", were the only words he could comprehend at the moment.

"I know baby." His mom said as she caressed his face. Then she pushed a button that called for the nurse.

The nurse came in a saw that he was awake then called for the doctor. The doctor asked everyone to get out while he examined the boy. Then he asked the nurse to give the boy a small amount of morphine to help with the headaches.

Margaret came back in a sat beside her son who had fallen into a sound sleep.

"NOOOO. TOMMY SAVE ME." Kim screamed while Tom tried to get closer to her but she just got pulled farther away. "NOOOO. TOMMY SAVE ME." She screamed louder but Tom just couldn't reach her.

"KIM." Tom said loudly as his eyes popped open and looked at his mom. "Kim. Where's Kim?" He asked with pleading eyes.

Margaret gave her son a fake smile; she wanted to tell him but didn't know how. "Tom…she…she…she was kidnapped." She said as she quickly looked away from her son to hide the tears.

"No." Tom said quietly as he shook his head. "No. She's not."

His mom looked back and him nodded his head "But father is going to find her, okay. She is going to be just fine." She said but didn't believe a word of it.

Tom just looked at the ceiling and drifted off into another restless sleep.

* * *

Christmas Eve had come and the doctor said that Tom was well enough to go home as long as he didn't get too excited.

Tom laid one the couch and watched as his father made a fire and then turned on the Christmas lights on the tree. "Dad. Where's mom?"

Tom Sr. sat on the end of the couch and covered his son's feet with the blanket. "She's in bed. She hasn't left your side all week. She needs her rest."

Tom smiled weakly at his dad. Then he looked under the tree and saw many presents lying under there and he thought of Kim, she wasn't going to be there to open presents with him in the morning. She wasn't going to be there to help him eat the Christmas cookies they had made. The thought of this brought tears to his eyes, he missed his baby sister.

"Dad." He said softly. He looked at his son and saw the sorrow in his eyes. "I miss her."

"Come here." Tom Sr. said as he held out his arms. Tom slowly sat up and fell into his father's loving embrace.

"I'm sorry." Tom cried into his father chest. "It's all my fault. I should have protected her. Dad I'm sorry."

"Shh…Tom don't say that. It was not your fault." Tom Sr. said as he held his son closer.

"It is." Tom cried some more. "I should have acted quicker. It is all my fault. Now she won't be with us for Christmas. She won't be able to open her present. She will be scared. She's alone." Tom rambled on.

Tom Sr. took his son's head gently in his hands and made his son look up at him. "Tom. This is not your fault. You had nothing to do with it. The bad men took her not you. Don't blame yourself for this. You tired your best." Then he pulled him back into an embrace.

After Tom had calm down from his crying, Tom Sr. let him go "You should get some rest. Do you want to stay here on the couch?" He asked his son.

Tom just nodded his head slowly then wiped his face with his pajama sleeve.

"I'll get you an extra blanket." He said as he pulled the blanket that was there over top his son and went to get another one. He came back soon and pulled the blanket over top his son and turned off a lamp that was on a table beside the couch.

"Dad." Tom called out quietly. His father looked down at him waiting for him to continue. "Can you stay a until I fall asleep?"

Tom smiled "Oh Course." Then he went over to the chair that was across from the couch and just sat in silence while his son closed his eyes. "I love you dad." Was the last thing he said before he dosed off.

"I love you too sport." Tom said quietly. Then he just stayed there all night watching his son until he too finally fell asleep on the chair.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom woke up and slowly sat up looking around the room. He saw that there were more presents under the bed, indicating that 'Santa' had come. But Tom knew that he wasn't really. Tom looked over at the side table and saw a tall glass of water with pills beside it also a note.

_Merry Christmas Tommy. Sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up. I had to go down to the station. I will be back later on today to celebrate the holiday with you. Grandma and Grandpa are coming over and so are Uncle Rick and his new girlfriend. I set your pills out; they will help with the headaches. Love you Sport. Love Dad._

Tom smiled weakly and put the note down. Then he took the pills in his hand and popped them in his mouth then took a big gulp of the water.

Tom stood up and went to the kitchen, last year he found his more in the kitchen making pancakes for breakfast and Kim would be beside her attempting to help. But he was welcome by and empty kitchen.

Tom headed back to the living room and start on the couch and turned on the TV. He sat and watched Christmas cartoons that were on and he fell asleep again.

* * *

Down at the station Tom was looking up every connection Jeff Plumber had and he was determined to hunt him down and find his daughter.

"Tom, can I see you in my office." Said the officer's captain.

Tom stood up from his desk and went into the office.

"Sit down Tom." Said the captain. Tom did as he said.

"I'm deeply sorry for what has happen Tom, I don't know what it's like to missing child. But you know as well as I do that case like these are hardly ever solved. 85 of missing children are dead within seventy-two hours. It has been ten days Tom." The captain said with a long face.

"What are you trying to say Captain?" Tom said looking up at his captain who was now sitting on the edge of his desk.

"I'm saying, I think it is too late to save her. Now we have other case that can solve. I think it is time to move on to another case." The captain said trying to respect his officer. "Now I'm going to let you have some time off to spend with your family. I want you to go him and be with Margaret and Tommy. They need you right now." The captain looked at the ground knowing that his word ripped through his officer.

Tom looked up at his captain trying fight back the tears. "But my baby girl is missing. I can't just forget her."

"I'm not asking you to forget her. But there are other's the need you at this time. They are home waiting for you to carve the Christmas turkey." The captain.

Tom slowly nodded his head. "Alright." Tom said slowly standing as tears rolled from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Tom." The captain said as he watched his officer walk out of the office.

* * *

Tommy slowly woke up when he hear noise coming in from the kitchen. He sat up and slowly stood up to see what was going on. He walking into the kitchen and saw his grandma, grandpa, uncle and a woman puttering around the kitchen preparing Christmas dinner.

"Oh my goodness Tommy. You are finally up" Said his grandma as she came over to him and kiss him on the cheek. "I made you favorite pie. Apple."

Tom smiled weakly " Thanks, nana."

"You are sure growing up sport." Said his grandpa as he set the table.

Then his dad's younger brother, Richard, came up to him "He squirt, you gave us all a scare."

"Yeah, I guess I did." Tom said looked at the woman beside him.

"Tom, this is Julie, my fiancé." Said his uncle.

"Hi, Tom. It's nice to meet you." She smiled "I brought something for you." She walked over to the counter by the fridges. Tom noticed to presents there. Julie pick up one and handed it to Tom.

"Thanks." Tom said but didn't open it.

She smiled weakly at him when she caught him looking at the other present. "That one was for your sister but…"

"She's not here." Tom said coldly at her then looked up at his uncle. "Where's mom?"

"She still in bed." Said Richard.

"I need to take my pills." Tom said bitterly. As he place the present down on the counter. Then he turned around and walked to the bathroom where the pills were in the medicine cabinet. He poured the pills in his hand then went back to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water.

After taking his pills and ignoring everyone he went back to the living room and sat on the couch and stared at the Christmas tree.

Richard entered the room and sat beside his nephew. "I'm sorry Tom, I just don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything." Tom said still looking at the tree. "She's going, there's nothing else to it."

"Your dad will find her. He one of the greatest cop out there." Richard said with a weak smile.

"I hope your right." Tom said slowly looking at his uncle.

"Come here, squirt. I haven't seen since last Christmas." Said Rick and he pulled Tommy into an embrace. "You know, your going to have a cool scar on your head. Chicks digs scars."

Tom touched he bandaged head "I don't think they would dig bald spots." Tom laughed.

"They might. Julie does." Richard smiled.

Tom smiled "I'm sorry I was a brat."

" Don't tell me that. Tell that to Julie." Rick said to his nephew.

Tom smiled a stood up and went to the kitchen. He walked up to Julie. "I'm sorry I was a brat." Then he picked up the present. "Can I open it?"

Julie smiled at the boy "Of course you can."

Tom wrapped the present and found that she had given him a collector's set of five Charlie Chaplin videos. Tom smiled at looked up at her "How did you know?"

"A little elf over there told me you like him." Julie smiled as she bent down to Tom's level.

Tom smiled and gave her a hug "Thank you."

"Why don't we go watch one right now?" Julie said happy that Tom like his gift.

"Okay." Tom said then walked into the living room and saw his uncle smiling. Then Tom sat back down in his spot that he had vacated for the last day and a half and Julie was right behind him and joined him on the couch while Richard put in one of the tapes.

* * *

It was five o'clock and supper was ready. So the five of them sat around the dinner table and said a short Christmas grace before they began to eat. Tom looked around and wondered were his father was at and was sad when his mom said that she didn't want to join them.

After they had clean up after the meal, the family watched as Tommy opened his presents. Then Richard told his parents that they could go back to the hotel and that him and Julie would stay to entertain Tommy until Tom Sr. came back.

They sat and watch Charlie Chaplin when Tom Sr. walked in the front door. It was ten at night and Tom looked warned out.

Richard stood up to greet the man but Tom pushed him aside and went into the kitchen. Rick just followed behind.

"Thomas. Where were you all day? You left Tommy all by himself and Margaret hasn't moved all day except to go to the washroom." Richard said trying not to be too loud.

" I went for a drive." Thomas said as he poured himself some rye.

"You went for a drive on Christmas day." Richard said a little annoyed.

"Yeah. I went for a drive. I had to think. I had to clear my head." Tom said as he took of gulp of his drink.

"Your son needed you and you just…"Rick began to say but Tom cut him off.

"My boss told me to drop the case because was no hope in finding her, okay. He told me to move on to another case that can be solved. He told me to give up on my little girl because she is probably lying in a ditch dead somewhere after the bastard had raped her like he did to so many other little girls. " Tom yelled into his brother face. Then he looked over and noticed that Tom was standing in the entranceway of the kitchen. "Tom."

Richard looked over and saw Tom standing there with tears in his eyes and then he ran into the bathroom and locked himself in there.

Thomas Sr. slumped down into a chair and started crying.

Richard ran after Tom and knocked on the door. "Tom!"

"Go away" The boy yelled from inside the bathroom

"He didn't mean what he said. She's probably fine." Richard said trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah he did mean what he said. She's gone. She is never coming back. Now leave me alone." Tom cried.

"Tom. Let me in." Richard knocked on the door again. But this time there was no reply. "Tom?" Silence "Tommy?" Richard then rammed his should into the bathroom door and stared in horror as he saw Tom on the floor with his father's razor against his wrist and blood gushing out.

"Tom!" He raced over to the boy and pulled the razor out of his hand. Then he grabbed the towel off the rack and placed it on Tom wrist. Then he held the boy close. "What were you doing buddy?" He said as he put pressure on the wound. "What were you doing?" He rocked the boy back and forth and kissed his head "What were you doing?"

Tom just cried in his uncles arms "I hate myself. I let him take her away. I was supposed to protect her. And now she's dead. I'm horrible brother. I don't deserve anything. I hate myself." He rambled on as his uncle rocked him in his arms until he calmed down which took the whole night.


	5. Chapter 5

_Blackness was all around; Tom was running in pure darkness when we came upon a figure lying on the ground. He walks slowly to the body only to notice it was his sister, her clothes were torn. He face was covered in dirt and blood dropped from her small mouth._

_Tom knelt down and pick up her limp body and cradled her back and forth. He felt saw that her chest was bleeding and placed his hand over it. Then a flash went before his eyes._

_He could see his sister skipping through a field of daisy and a dark figure came walking by and pulled out his gun and shot the girl and the blue skies and the meadow faded into darkness._

_Tom strained to see who was the man who shot his sister. Then the man pulled down his hood and started at him. "NO" Tom yelled when he saw that the man that shot his sister was himself._

_Then he quickly looked down at his sister and she was gone._

"NOOOOOO" Tom woke up in a cold sweat. He looked around and saw that he was back in his apartment. He looked at his clock and it said 1:16. Tom sat up in his bed and turned on the lamp. He then looked at his left wrist and traced his fingers across the two white scars that he had made eleven years ago. Tom sighed and pinched the arch of his nose. He hadn't dreamt about his sister in seven years. All the memory's came back to him in just one dream. He felt the back of his head and felt the scar that the bastard had given him. Then he turned off the lights and laid back down.

He stared at the ceiling for a good half hour but he couldn't get back to sleep, he had thought about his sister and the dream that he just had and it wasn't leaving his head.

He turned the lamp back on and grabbed his brown leather band and put it around his scared wrist. Then he got up and pulled on some jeans and a black shirt and his brown leather jacket and left the apartment.

* * *

The next morning, Tom slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was in someone else's bedroom. He was in his partner's bedroom. His head was spinning and he felt sick. Tom realized that his shirt was off, so he lifted the covers and looked down. He then pulled the covers close to him. "DOUG!" He yelled and a few minutes later his partner was in the doorway.

"Yes?" Doug said as he stood there looking at his friend.

"What happen last night?" Tom looked at him wanting to find out why he was in his best friends bed.

"You don't remember?" Doug said as a small smile came to his face.

"No. Now please tell me." Tom bagged.

"All I know is that you came knocking at my door and four thirty in the morning. You have a tear stained face. Then you puked all over yourself and me. You were so drunk Hanson." Doug said to his friend.

"Did we talk? Did I say anything to you?" Tom asked wondering if he told him about his sister.

"Nope. You puked then you passed out. Now what were you doing getting drunk?" Doug asked.

"You get drunk on the weekends" Tom said trying to defend himself.

"Yeah. But you are Tom Hanson. I know you. You only drink when you are out with me, or when something is bothering you. And the fact that you where crying when you came to my door." Doug said.

"I don't really want to share. It's personal." Tom said looking away.

"I get it, Tom. You will tell me when your ready. I actually have a coffee date to go to. So make your self at home and I won't be long." Doug said as he pulled out a shirt from his drawer.

"Coffee date?" Tom questioned

"Yeah, I meet a girl and asked her for coffee. And knowing me it won't work out." Doug said with a smile.

Tom laughed as he watched his friend pull the shirt over his head.

"I'll see you in a bit." Doug said as he left the room and the apartment.

Tom laid there in bed, he may not remember what happened last night but he knew that he would never forget his sister or his dad. He looked on the calendar and realized it was Sunday. "Waffles!" He said to himself and smiled.

* * *

"Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality  
Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy  
Because I'm easy come, easy go  
A little high, little low  
Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me"

Tom had turned on music really loud it while he finished the waffles he was making, as he screaming out the words along with the track.

"Mama, just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama, life had just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
Mama, ooo  
Didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters

Too late, my time has come  
Sends shivers down my spine  
Body's aching all the time  
Goodbye everybody - I've got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth  
Mama, ooo - (anyway the wind blows)  
I don't want to die  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all"

He put in more mix in the waffle maker and then started dancing around the kitchen as the song became faster while still singing.

"I see a little silhouetto of a man  
Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango  
Thunderbolt and lightning - very very frightening me  
Gallileo, Gallileo,  
Gallileo, Gallileo,  
Gallileo Figaro – magnifico"

Doug walked into the house and stood there in silence while he watched his friend sing and dance while cooking in the kitchen. It was hard for him to not burst into laughter. He didn't even know Tom liked Queen.

"But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity  
Easy come easy go - will you let me go  
Bismillah! No - we will not let you go - let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go - let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go - let me go  
Will not let you go - let me go (never)  
Never let you go - let me go  
Never let me go - ooo  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no –  
Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me  
for me  
for me"

Doug walked over to the stereo and turned down the music.

"So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye, so you think you can love me..." Tom sang out loud when he realize the music was turned down and he turned around and saw his friend standing there with a smile on his face. "Doug?" Then he turned his back on his friend and leaned on the counter. "I didn't know when you were coming back." Tom said a little embarrassed. "How long have you been there?"

Doug walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. " 'I'm just poor boy, nobody love me.'…Are you making waffles?"

Tom turned to face his friend. "Yes. I am. Want some?" Tom said with an embarrassed smile.

"Sure…" Doug said not to sure how to react to his friend's behavior "…Tom. I don't have a waffle maker. Never mind the flour."

"I know. I bought them. I wanted waffles. So I went to the superstore just down the block and bought a waffle maker and flour." Tom said as he handed Doug a plate of waffles and put the syrup on the table. "Oh and syrup. You didn't have any of that either."

Doug looked up at his friend "What's up? You have been acting strange."

"What? I can't make waffles?" Tom sounded offended.

"Tom, you came to my place pissed drunk and you are in tears. The next morning I find you making waffles while singing to Bohemian Rhapsody. Not your regular personality." Doug said a little concerned for his friend.

"Doug. My father always made us waffles for breakfast on Sunday." Tom said as he sat down and his smile was gone. "It was a family tradition. I guess I just never thought about until now. It has been so long…I kinda forgot…"

'There is something else." Doug said as he saw the look on his friends face.

"Yeah." Tom said look down on the table. 'There is." Tom wanted to tell his friend but didn't know how.

"Well you can tell me." Doug said to be supportive.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready." Finally said, he just couldn't say the word.

"Okay. That fine with me." Doug was a little disappointed that his best friend couldn't confined in him. "These waffles are getting cold we should eat them. Tom smiled and was thankful that his friend didn't pressure him to tell him what was on his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Tom sat at his desk at work and stared into his coffee mug. He was lost, his mind was going all over the place and he couldn't concentrate on one thing at a time.

Doug walked over to his friend holding pamphlets in his hands. "So think about this: Christmas in Mexico, lying on the beach meeting cute Mexicans."

Tom looked up at his friend. "Doug. It's October. Christmas is not for another two month." Tom said annoyed.

"I know. I know. I just want to be prepared." Doug said as he through down the pamphlets on Tom's desk.

"Doug, You know what I do every year for Christmas. I spend with my mom. Because she going to be alone." Tom said picking up the brochures and throwing them in the garbage. "Doug. You can always come over to my place for Christmas. My mom would love the company." Tom said looking at his friend. Then he looked down at his paper work. "But right now we have a case to finish."

Doug pulled up a chair and sat down. "Yeah, yeah. So what do you got?"

"Well the usually. I got in close with the best friend of the kid that OD. But you know he's not telling me much about were he got the drugs from." Tom said as he looked up at his friend. "What about…" He trailed off when he heard Captain Fuller call Hoff and Booker in his office. "Judy and Dennis on a case?" And he watched the two walk into the officer.

"I don't know. Maybe Fuller wants them to work together." Doug said looking at his partner.

"But Judy is always with Harry. This is not normal." Tom said looking at the office door.

"Tom. You're the one not acting normal. Fuller has changed partner for certain cases." Doug said looking his friend.

"No." Said a little to loud and he sounded offended.

* * *

Fuller sat on the corner of his desk as the two officers came in. Booker sat on the couch and Judy sat a chair. "I have a case for you. Now this is not going to be a pretty case and I must ask you not to say anything to anyone about this case." Fuller asked in his serious tone. 

"I can do that captain." Judy said wonder what the case was all about.

"No problem cap." Booker said as he rest his elbows on his knees.

"The guy we are going after is Jeff Plummer. He has been responsible for thirty-six rapes, eight kidnappings, and he has an underground strip joint with and adult massage parlor on top, with under age prostitutes working for him. But very low key, he makes sure he knows everyone in there. Last night, they found a young girl, sixteen, dead not to far where this place is located. We think that Jeff Plummer might have something to with this and if we catch him and have even more evidence for his crimes, he would be put away for life."

"Wow." Judy said not sure what to make of this case.

"Why can't anyone know of this case?" Booker was curious.

Fuller looked down at the open file in his hand and stared at a name that was on it. Kimberly Hanson. Then he looked back up to his officers. "I just want to keep this low key. You don't need a explanation." Fuller said "Now Judy, I want you to get in close with the girls. I will let you come up with you striper name. New girl usually don't have to bare all like that other so you should be fine. Booker, I want you to get close to Jeff let him confined in you, which means you have to be in tight with him. Maybe talk to the girls. We are making a report for you, rape with be the major crime on the report."

"So I have to be a prick?" Booker asked.

Fuller nodded his head. "Yeah. You're dismissed." Fuller as he closed up the file and stood up. The two officers nodded there head and walked out of the offices. Booker looked back at the captain and closes the door after Judy left.

"I need to know why I'm can't talk to anyone about this case." Booker demanded.

Fuller looked at his officer and had a blank expression on his face.

"Does it have to do with one of our officers?" Booker said.

Fuller just looked at the ground and bit his lip. "Booker, you like to be nosey don't you. But when it comes to your own problems you want people to stay out of them."

"Does it have to do with one of our officers? Booker repeated.

"Yes." Fuller finally gave in. "But it is not your concern. Just get Plummer behind bars." Fuller said.

"Penhall? Hanson?" Booker wasn't going to give up.

"Booker, get out of my office." Fuller raised his voice.

Booker then nodded his head and left the office.

Fuller then sat at his desk and opened the file.

_December 15 1978, at approximately at 22:15, Kimberly Hanson, daughter of Officer Thomas Hanson badge number 193865, was taken from her home. A note was found at the seen of the crime where Officer Hanson has identified the kidnapper as Jeff Plummer.  
The only witness to the kidnapping was Tom Hanson Junior, who was babysitting his sister that night. But he was knocked of the head and suffered and minor traumatic brain injury which later on lead to a mild coma.  
Witness saw a van leaving the house at 22:41 and were suspicious and wrote down the license plate number. Officials found the vehicle but Plummer and Kimberly weren't found. Paul Timmons was found and confessed his crime to the kidnapping of Kimberly Hanson but did not give up were Jeff had taken her. A search for Kimberly went on for ten days, but soon lost all hope. Captain Jackson called off the search on December 25 1978._

Fuller closed the file once more and stared into the distance. He couldn't believe that Tom didn't tell him about his missing sister only to understand that he was trying to get past all that. Losing his sister and his dad in a three-year range must have been hard for a kid to handle.

* * *

"What did he want from you?" Tom went up to Judy and asked her. 

"It's just a case Tom. Nothing out of the ordinary." Judy said looking down at her desk. The only thing she left out was that she couldn't tell anyone what is was about on account to Fuller acting weird.

"With him?" Tom pointed to Booker who was pouring hitting on the new intern.

"Yes with Booker." Judy said a little annoyed with Tom. Thou she wanted to tell him what the case was about. "Do you have a problem with that Hanson?"

"Yes I have a problem with that. Booker is a creep." Tom said as if he was stating the obvious. "Unless this case requires a creep which then Booker would be perfect for. But you and BOOKER." Tom said over reacting.

"Tom." Doug walked up to him and pushed him towards the door. "We need to get to the school. We have a case to solve."

* * *

Later that night, Penhall took Tom to the bar because he seemed aggravated. The sat there, each with a brew in there hand. 

"What's with you lately?" Doug asked as he looked at his friend stare into his cup with a long face.

"Today is October 20." Tom said quietly.

"Did I forget something?" Doug was worried "Was today your birthday?"

Tom smiled slightly and shook his head. "No it's not my birthday. But someone's."

"Who?" Doug asked as he took a gulp of his beer.

Tom looked up at Doug and frowned "An old friend. She was everything to me, but left me. I could never forget her birthday." Tom told a conscience lied to his friend.

"I'm sorry pal." Doug said. "That's why you are acting weird?" Doug raised his eyebrow.

Tom just gave him a smiled and finished up his beer. "I think I want to go home."

Doug nodded his head. "Alright." Doug said thou he was still confused about his friend behavior.

* * *

Tom walked into his apartment and locked the door behind him. He leaned against the door and took a deep breath then went straight for the fridge to grab a beer. He sat on the couch and took off his leather band and looked down at the scars on his wrist. He remembered the dad that he cut himself. To this day he still blames himself for her disappearance. 

Tom stood up and went back to the kitchen and grabbed the kitchen knife and some paper towel. Then he went back to the couch and opened up his beet and took a swig of it. Then he pressed the knife against his wrist. "Happy Birthday Kimberly." Tears filled up in his eyes as he paused before he pushed down on his wrist. He just couldn't do it again, he couldn't bring himself down like that. He didn't know what got over him. He crawled on the couch and cried himself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_She walks towards him and looks him in the eye. "Hi Tom. You killed me." Then she looks down and there is a knife in her chest. "YOU KILLED ME. HOW COULD YOU?" She yelled._

Tom jolted out of bed in a cold sweat. He didn't understand why she was always in his head. Every night she was in his dreams and scenario is always the same. "I'm sorry" Tom said to himself.

* * *

Judy walked down the street wearing revealing clothing; just down the street was the underground night ground. It was night and Judy was waiting for an invitation to get in. But it didn't seem like anything was going to happen. She watched as men entered into the club. She looked over and saw an older man with Dennis step out of the building to look around. She then know that Dennis was in with Jeff Plummer, he had been in on the case for a week now and it was Judy time to get in.

Jeff noticed Judy just standing there on the side of the street. He motioned for Dennis to stay there and then he walked up to her. "Are you lost?"

"No. I just have nowhere to go." Judy spat back as she looked at him and then she gave him a crocked smile.

"How old are you?" Jeff asked as he examined her from head to toe.

"Just turned seventeen last week." Judy said playing with her hair.

"Good. How would you like to make a thousand dollars or more a night?" Jeff looking down at her breast then up to her eyes.

"Where do I sigh up?" She said

"What's your name?" He said as he took her elbow and started to head back to the club.

"Judy Harrison."

"Judy, you won't be able to join my girls tonight. You can sleep here and meet them all in the morning and they will help you through the stages." They got to the door and were greet by Dennis.

"Blake, would you take Miss Harrison up girls quarters of the second floor? She can stay with Sandy." Jeff said.

"No problem Boss." Dennis said as he took Judy's elbow and brought inside the building and they went in the opposite way of the man who made their way downstairs.

"Good you got in. And you I told you everything about this place." Dennis said as they slowly made their way upstairs.

"Yeah. They're cameras in the girls living area. Which is on the second floor. The first floor is for the messages that end with happy endings. And then they under ground club were perverts that can't afford to have a message go down and watch these under-aged girls." Judy said as if to state the obvious.

"Yeah, well it seems that there are only five that are under- aged. You are the 'sixth'. The eight are legal. And so far, I haven't seen and illegal activity coming from those five girls yet. They mostly just bartend, that is not enough to put this guy away. Hopefully you in with the girls you can find something out." Dennis said as they reached the living area.

Judy looked around it was a pretty nice set up. It looked very much like a common room in a fancy school. There was a kitchen area, TV/relaxing area, a small library, and what looked like to be a mini gym area.

Dennis closed Judy's chin. "Yeah, I know these girls are more treated like princesses then prostitutes. I'm going to put you in with Sandy."

"Sandy?" Judy looked at Booker.

"Striper name. Thou since I have been here she hasn't strip. I don't know any of the girls real names." Said Dennis. He then knocked on the door.

A young girl answered to door, she had brown hair and brown eyes. She had to be only 5'4 and only weighting ninety-five pounds.

"Sandy, this is Judy. She will be staying with you from now on. Maybe come up with a good name for her. She doesn't have one." Dennis said all cocky. Then he turned around and left.

"You can sleep on that bed." Sandy said pointing to the neatly made bed. Then she went and sat on her own and put her headphones back on and listened to her Walkman and reading a book.

Judy went to the bed and just sat down and looked around.

* * *

The next morning Judy was introduced to all the girls that worked at the joint. Most of them tall blonde and have no brains to get a real job. Or at least don't want to use their brains to get a real job.

Judy looked over and saw that her roommate was in the kitchen making everyone something to eat.

"What's up with Sandy?" Judy asked on of the girls.

"She's always been like that. I don't know what it is. She just doesn't like talking to any of us." Said one of the girls.

"How long has she been her?" Judy asked her last question cause she didn't want to be nosey.

"I don't know, she was here two years ago when I got here." Said another.

Judy sighed no one knew when Sandy had got there.

Dennis then walked into the room.

"Hi Dennis" The girls all said as they went all around him and some were hanging on to him.

"Hello ladies." Was that mans reply.

Judy rolled her eyes and thought to herself 'He must be loving this.' Judy went up to him "Hi Dennis" She said in her sexiest voice."

"Ladies, I would love to stay and hang out but I have to take Sandy to her doctors appointment." Dennis said as he saw the girls frown.

Dennis then went into the kitchen area while the girls showed Judy around the place.

"Are you ready Sandy?" Dennis asked the girl.

She just nodded her head and walked out in front of Dennis out to his car.

* * *

Back at the Chapel, Doug went into the office. "Where is everyone?" Doug asked the captain.

"Dennis and Judy are on a case. Tom called in sick." Fuller said as he looked up from his paper work.

"Tom's sick again?" Doug was confused.

"That's what he said." Fuller said looking back at his work.

"Do I have permission to leave Cap?" Doug asked wanting to find out if Tom was really sick or just didn't want to come to work.

"Yeah, you not on a case right now. Go ahead." Fuller said not looking up from his work.

* * *

Doug made his way to Tom's apartment and knock on the door and there was no reply. He knocked again. Silence. Then he went to grab the spare key but it wasn't there. "TOM?" He yelled from the through the door but there was no reply. Doug knew he was home because he saw that mustang outside. Doug began to panic, for the last week Tom hasn't been himself, he barely talked to Doug since last week. He had tried phoning him but he never answered the phone and Tom never stay away from the chapel more then one day.

He rammed his shoulder into the door and heard a crack. Then he did it again this time he broke through the door. He looked around the room and saw that is was a complete mess. There were beer bottles everywhere and even a half empty bottle of rye sitting on the coffee table. But there was no sign of Hanson.

Doug headed towards the bathroom once he realized that the water was running. He tried to open the door but it was locked. Then he knocked on the door but there was no reply. "Tom. Are you in there?" Then he thought to himself 'well duh'. Again Doug rammed his shoulder into the door and it open.

Doug stepped back in shock when he saw Tom was fully clothed and laying a filled bath tube that was tinted red. He was pale and had bags under his eyes. He saw a white towel that was drenched in blood. On the counter there was an open bottle of anti-depressants. Tom looked at Doug and laughed at him then he burst into tears.

"Tom what are you doing?" Doug went to the side of the tub and lifted Tom's arm and saw two wounds in his flesh. He felt that water it was ice cold. Doug then lifted Hanson out of the tub and put sat him on the floor. Doug tried to look at Tom but he was clearly zonked on the anti-depressants that he had most likely had taken but he didn't know how many.

Doug then took of his clothes and wrapped him in a towel, then he guided him to his room were he dressed him in warm clothes. Then he brought him into the living room and sat him down on the couch. "Don't move."

Doug went into the bathroom to look for bandages that he could use to wrap up Tom self harmed wounds.

Back in the living room gently grabbed Tom's arm. He places some ointment on it before he wrapped in gloss. "What has gotten into you Tom?" Doug asked and he bandaged up his friend.

"She won't get out of my head." Tom said looking down at the ground.

"Who?" Doug asked, guessing that in his state he would tell him anything.

"Kimberly. My sister. She there in my head." Tom said as tears came to his eyes.

"You have a sister?" Doug asked curiously.

"Did. She was kidnapped. I let them take her away." Tom said looking away.

"Kidnapped?" Doug said as he finished up Tom arm. Tom pulled it close to his chest as if it was a teddy bear.

"Yeah, Kidnapped by a big fat rapist. I hate to think of thing his down to her before he stabbed her to death." Then he paused and looked at a picture that was on the coffee table. Doug just noticed it for the first time since he has been there. "I should have stopped him from taking my sister. It is my fault that she is gone. It is my fault that my mom wasn't happy for longest time. It is my fault my dad stopped making waffles." Tom ranted on as silent tears fell from his eyes.

"It was Kimberly's birthday the other day, wasn't it?" Doug asked as he stood up and head for the kitchen.

"Yep, she would be seventeen years old. But now she won't even graduate. Cause she's dead." Tom said as Doug came back with a glass of water.

"Drink this." Doug handed him the glass and Tom didn't hesitate to drink the water.

Tom then laid down on the couch. "Doug go home." Tom said as his eyes closed. The drug and the blood loss had made him drowsy and he had fallen asleep instantly.

Doug sat there and watched his friend thinking about everything he had just said. Then he stood up and went to clean up the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Doug started cleaning up the bathroom, emptying the water that was in the tub and wiping down any sign of blood and water that was on the floor. He took the pill bottle's lid back on and then read the label. _Hanson, Thomas. Take one pill twice a day. 90 tablets. 10/23/89. _It was October 27; only ten tablets should have been taken from the bottle according to the label. Worried, he looked at the bottle, more then that was gone. At least fifteen more were gone.

Doug put the pills him his pocket then ran into the living room to see Tom. His friend was still passed out on the couch. Doug went up to him and tried to wake him up. "Tom?" He said repeatedly but there was no reply from the officer. "Wake up buddy. Tom? Don't do this to me. Tom." Doug looked around and found Tom's keys.

Doug then lifted his friend and left the building and went into the mustang. Then they head towards the hospital.

* * *

"So why you going to the doctors?" Dennis asked on the way to the hospital.

Sandy just stared out the window and didn't want to talk. She opened her mouth but then hesitated. She then finally began to speak. "Jeff thinks I'm pregnant. The test results are finally in and they said that they wanted to see me."

"Ah. I see." Dennis said then looked at the road. "Do like what you are doing?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sandy spat as she looked at him. "Do I like being a whore?"

Dennis was silenced. He was going to speak but she didn't let him "Do you think I have any other choice?"

"I don't know." Dennis said no louder then a whisper.

"Well I don't, I brought up around whores. And that all I'm good for." She turned and looked out the window.

Dennis didn't say another word until they were at the hospital.

* * *

They both sat in the waiting room. Sandy was fidgeting with a piece of paper. Dennis was reading a magazine, when there was bunch of commotion at entrance. They both looked over and saw a large man laying down a smaller unconscious man on cot and they started wheeling him into the emergency room. Dennis stood up at stared in shock. The larger man glanced over then ran towards Dennis.

"Booker. You gotta call Captain Fuller. It is about Hanson." The man was Doug. Dennis just nodded his head. Then Doug ran after Tom.

Sandy looked up at Dennis wondering what that was all about, and then her named was called.

* * *

"Adam. It's Dennis. I'm at the hospital. Doug is here with Hanson.' Dennis said watching the door of the room Sandy is in.

"What?" Fuller said loudly over the other end of the phone.

"I think something is Wrong with Hanson. I'm with one of the victims here. Jeff told me to take her here. The next thing I know, Hanson is being carried in by Doug and rushed to the emergency wing." Dennis said as quietly as he could so he didn't disturb anyone.

"What's wrong with Tom? Why didn't Doug call me? Where is the girl you are with? Did you blow your cover?" Fuller asked on question after another.

"Cap. I really don't have time right now. Can you just please get down here. Doug needs you." Dennis then looked over and saw Sandy leaving the room. "I gotta go." Then he hung up.

Dennis then went up to Sandy and looked down at her. "How was it?" He asked her and saw that her eyes were red.

"It came back positive. I'm ten weeks in." Sandy said as she looked to the ground.

* * *

In the car there was silence again. Dennis looked over to Sandy to see her holding her tummy.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Dennis asked her.

"Why are you working for Jeff?" Sandy asked as she still stares out the window.

"I needed a job." Dennis said looking away.

"Who was that in the hospital? Who's Captain Fuller?" She looked at him and he didn't say a word. "You're a cop, aren't you?"

Dennis looked at her with shock. 'Thanks Doug' he thought. "Sandy, I…" He tired to explain himself.

"Are you going to arrest Jeff?" She asked eagerly.

"That was the idea, yeah. I need evidence to put him away. And know my cover is blown." Dennis said as they parked in front of the strip joint.

"I won't tell anyone you're a cop. If you promise to get me out." She said looking athim with hopeful eyes.

He smiled at the girl. "I will try my best." The both then got out of the car and went into the building.

* * *

"Penhall. What the hell happened?" Fuller said walking towards Doug in the waiting room of the emergency room, followed my Harry Ioki.

Doug looked up, his eyes filled with worries. "He…I…" Doug couldn't get the words out.

Fuller sat beside Doug while Harry remained standing. "Now Doug, slowly tell me what happened."

"I went to his apartment cause I have been worried about him for the past week, he hasn't been acting himself. So I went to check on him. I broken in cause he wouldn't answer. He was nowhere in his apartment then I heard water from the bathroom and the door with lock. I broke the door down when there was no reply." Doug then stopped as he looked at the ground.

"What did you find Doug?" Fuller asked as he listen carefully to what his officer was saying.

"He was in the tub and there was…blood on the floor. He was smiling but that because he was all drugged up with anti-depressants. The took him out and wrapped up his…wounds on his arm." Doug struggled to tell his captain the state of his friend. "He was distorted I don't know if he really know what was going on around him and then he fell asleep on the couch, I was cleaning up the bathroom when I realize he…had inhaled about fifteen pills. Then I couldn't wake him up and I brought him here." Doug looked at the ground. "They are pumping his stomach right now." Doug bit his lip.

Fuller and Harry were speechless.

A nurse then came in "We emptied his stomach and revived him. Mr. Hanson is going to be fine. He just needs some rest." She said as she reached Doug.

"Can we see him?" The captain asked.

The nurse nodded her head and led the three to his room.

The entered the room and saw Tom laying in the hospital bed looking out the window. His appearance was pale and his lips dried together. There was an IV in one arm and the other was newly wrapped in bandages.

Fuller walked to one side of the bed while. Harry and Doug walked around to the other.

"Tom?" Fuller said gently. "How you doing? What were you doing?" He asked.

Tom just sat there staring out the window, not making eye contact with those in the room. He completely ignored them.

"Tommy. You gave me a scare." Doug said as he place his hand on his lower leg. Tom still did not reasoned to what was going on.

Fuller then realized that Tom wasn't ready to talk and turned and left the room, Harry followed behind him. Doug joined them after five minutes.

"Doug. I want you to stay here with Tom, see if he starts talking. We got to get back to the chapel." Fuller said motioning to Ioki.

"Alright, Cap." Doug said as he nodded his head slightly.

Doug went back into the room and sat down besides Tom and read a magazine while Tom just stayed still his gaze still on the window. "I need help Doug." The man finally spoke.

Doug put down that magazine and moved closer to his friend. "I will get you some. When the doctor says your stable enough to leave."

Tom then looked over at his friend as tears came to his eyes. "I didn't mean to take them, I just need something to numb that pain."

Doug just sat there and grabbed his friend trembling hand. "It will be okay buddy."

Tom then turned his gaze back at the window and they sat there in silence.

* * *

Back at the chapel Fuller sat in his office staring into the distance worried about his officer that was now in the hospital. He was brought out of his gaze when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Booker opened the door and sat down. "Can I talk to you?"

"You know you can." Fuller said to his officer.

"I have a under-aged girl that is pregnant and she is scared out of her mind. And I have a feeling that Jeff himself is the father. I'm also thinking that she was one of the girls that were kidnapped because she has been in that environment for a long time. She also know I'm a cop, because of Penhall at the hospital." Booker said quickly. "But she won't rat me out, she wants to be free from there. I mean most of these girls come and go as they please, but the others he hires people like me to bring them everywhere and watch their every move."

"You have a feeling that she was one of the kidnapped victims?" Fuller asked.

"Yeah. You can tell looking into her sad eyes that her soul is broken from some kind of separation." Booker said as his heart ripped. He had never felt like this on a case before. He wanted to save that girl from that place.

"If you can find out her name, see if she is one of the kidnap victims, and have her speak out against Jeff in court, we might be able to put him away for life." Fuller said.

"I'll try." Booker said. "How's Hanson?"

Fuller just shook his head. "He over-dosed."

"Hanson OD?" Booker said in shock.

"Yeah, anti-depressants. I think he is going through a hard time right now. He is not himself." Fuller said looking sad.

"Maybe I'll go see him." Booker said as he left the room.

Fuller just smiled weakly. He hoped that one of his best officers would be alright.


	9. Chapter 9

"I took the liberty of cleaning up your house. And not just the mess, no more Jack Daniels." Doug said as he brought Tom back to his home. "And I'm going to stay with you today and tomorrow to make sure you don't do anything you regret.

Tom just nodded his head and went a sat on the couch. "Did I tell you what was up?" Tom asked looking up at his friend.

"Yeah. You told me about your sister and what happen to her." Doug said sadly.

Tom looked down at his left arm. "I never done anything like this before yesterday. Only once on Christmas day, I went for therapy for…while until I was eighteen. I thought I gotten over it, but then I had dreams about her, telling me that I was the on that killed her. I just couldn't stand it anymore." Tom looked back up at his friend.

"But it's not your fault." Doug said as he sat down beside his friend. "You couldn't have done anything to stop what happen."

"Yeah I know." Tom said unconvincingly. "I just miss her so much. I remember every detail of that night. I read her Beauty and the Beast. She wanted to be just like Belle." Tom smiled to himself.

Doug just sat there and listened to his friend.

"She was great. We fell apart after she was gone." Tom frowned. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Thanks Doug…For coming to me. I might have died if you didn't."

Doug just smiled at his friend "I was worried about you."

Tom smiled "Want to watch a movie?"

Dong nodded his head. "Yeah. Pop one in."

* * *

Sandy slowly walked into Jeff's room and saw him counting money. She had a bag over her shoulder as she walked towards him. "I can I talk to you." She said as she approached him.

He looked up at her. "Is it about you appointment?" Sandy nodded her head.

Dennis then rushed into the room. "Boss. Judy just fell down the stairs." He said in a panic.

"I'll be right back Sandy." Jeff stood up and left with Dennis.

Sandy went to the closet and opened it and saw all the tape that Jeff had recorded. She found the ones of her since she was younger and put them in her bag. Then she took blank tapes that were in her bag on the shelf to replace the ones she had taken. Then she went back and sat on the bed.

A few minutes later, Jeff came in. "Is Judy okay?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah. She'll be fine. Now what did the doctor say." Jeff said sitting back in his chair.

"It came back positive." She said in a timid voice.

"What?" He said not please to what he had heard.

"I'm pregnant." She said a little loud.

"I thought so. I will make an appointment at the clinic tomorrow." He said as he turned back to his money.

"What?" Sandy said as he eyes watched his back.

"You are going to go to the clinic and you are going to get rid of that child." He said once her turned back to face her.

"An abortion? This child is mine. I want it." Sandy said fighting for her child's life.

"No, your not having it and that's final." He said as he put his money in a brief case. "Now I got to get going. I will be back tonight." He said as he motioned for her to leave the room and he followed behind a locked the door to his room.

Sandy marched to her room and slammed the door. Then she looked out the window and watched as Jeff left the house. She took a deep breath and went back out and saw all the girls doing their own thing. Dennis was sitting on the couch watching a movie with the girls.

Sandy walked up to him "Dennis." She just looked at him. He looked back at her and saw her red eyes. He then stood up and walked out of the room with her following behind. Then went down to the main floor and Sandy faced Dennis. "I want to get out of here. Just for a few hours, as long as we are back before he does."

Dennis nodded his head "Okay."

* * *

"Did you get them?" Dennis asked as the drove away from the club.

"Yeah. I did." Sandy said looking at him. "I hope it is enough to put him away.

"I'm sure it will. We will just need you to testify as well." Dennis said looking at her.

"Testify?" Sandy said looking at him.

"Yeah. That is the only way we can put him away." Dennis looked back towards the road.

"Dennis you don't understand. Jeff has been the only thing I know. Anything outside is foreign. I don't remember much of my parents or anything before I came to live with Jeff. I used to think it was like Beauty and the Beast when I was younger. I was Belle and Jeff was the Beast and I thought if I were good and kind to him he would turn into the prince. But it never happened." Sandy said looking out the window. "I guess I stopped believing in fairy tales."

"You gotta understand. Jeff Plummer is…well there are better men out there. Jeff…he is very troubled. There are better people out there. You just haven't been able to meet them." Dennis said trying to explain to her that Jeff was the bad guy.

"Are you one of those people?" Sandy asked looking over to him.

"I like to think so." Dennis then stopped in front of a building. "Come on." He said getting out of the car.

Sandy looked up at the building and is said 'Ted's Fitness Center', then she got out of the car. "What are we doing here?"

Dennis grabbed her hand and led her inside. "Rock Climbing." Dennis said with a smile.

Sandy stood there staring at the thirty-foot wall with rocks sticking out of it.

"How much do you weight?" Dennis asked as the worker strapped on his harness.

Sandy looked at Dennis like he was crazy "You don't expect me to climb that, do you?"

Dennis smiled at her "How much do you weight?"

* * *

On they way home, Sandy couldn't stop smiling "Thank you!" She said as she gave Dennis a warm smile. "I don't think I have ever had that much fun."

Dennis smiled "I'm glad you did. I still can't believe you went higher then I did."

Sandy just laughed. "I guess its just a hidden talent."

"Yeah. I guess so." Dennis said as he parked the car in front of the club. He looked at Sandy and smile.

"You are nicest guy I have ever met." Sandy said looking at him.

Dennis leaned in close and kissed lightly on the lips. Then he backed up again when he realized what he just did. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Sandy stared at him in shock, as she touched where he just kissed her. She then leaned in and kissed him back. Then she pulled back and smiled.

Dennis smiled at her "I guess you didn't mind it."

Sandy just smiled then she noticed that Jeff's car was back. "Shit" She said as he heart raced. "Jeff's back. We aren't aloud to live without his permission. Tell him I ran away and you came looking for me. That way you don't get fired and you can finish your investigation."

Dennis looked at her not really wanting to do it. "What will he do to you?"

"Nothing that hasn't been done before. Just grab my arm tightly and bring me to him. Then get those tapes to your captain." Sandy said then she kissed him on more time. Then got out of the vehicle.

Dennis did that same and unwillingly took her arm and brought her to Jeff.

"WHERE WERE YOU TWO?" Jeff yelled as the two has reached the second floor. Everyone had stop to see what was going on.

"This girl here ran away. I noticed she was missing, it took me the whole afternoon to find her, she was at the bus stop with a ticket to New Jersey." Dennis said as he let her go.

Jeff hand raised and he backhanded her across the face and she fell to the ground. "You stupid bitch." Then he picked her up by the arm and dragged her down to the basement in the far corner. He threw her in small four by four windowless room. "Next time you will think twice about running away." He yelled then locked her in, leaving her in darkness.

Dennis was upstairs looking at Judy when he came back. "Good job, Dennis. I wish all my men were just like you. Take the night off. And I will see you in the morning." Jeff said once he had returned.

Dennis then left the building and went back to his car. He sat there and started pounding the wheeling frustration. After two minutes he left and went back to the chapel.

* * *

Dennis walked into Fuller's office without knocking on the door and placed the bag of videotapes on his desk and sat down in the chair as he stared at the videotapes.

Fuller just watched with amusement as his officer slumped on the chair. He could tell that he want' in the best of moods. "What are these?"

"Videotapes." Booker stated the obvious.

"Of…?" Fuller began to speak as he picked up a videotape and paused when he saw the name on it. "Did you look at these?"

"No it was dark in the car. It's the videotapes of Jeff rapping Sandy when she was younger." Dennis said with grimace.

"It say's Kimberly Hanson on the tape." Adam said as he handed it to Booker. "You said that this is Sandy?"

Dennis nodded his head. "Yeah, and she is willing to testify. Wait…Kimberly Hanson? She's not related to…" Dennis didn't have to finish his sentence.

"Our Hanson. Yes, she's his sister." Fuller said as he looked at the other videos. "Which means, we solved a eleven year kidnap case. Jeff is going to pay for this, especially because she is that daughter of a well-respected cop. He will be put away for life." Fuller said looking at his officer and smile weakly. "Good Job Dennis.

* * *

Tom walked into the chapel wondering why Fuller had call him in when he was given a week off to recover from the incident not to just the day before. Tom walked into his office and stopped when he saw his mom sitting down.

Fuller looked up at Tom "Tom, please, come sit." Tom looked at his captain with confusion then sat down on the couch. Tom heart was racing, thinking that Fuller was going to tell his mom of his OD. He couldn't bare to tell her because it would bring her so much pain. Tom could barely breath as the silence remained.

"I called you both down because I have some news." Fuller said as he walked around the desk and sat on the corner of it. "We found Kimberly."


	10. Chapter 10

"What?" Tom said quietly looking at his captain. Mrs. Hanson just sat there staring into the distance.

"We found your sister Tom." Fuller said looking at his young officer. "She has been living with Jeff Plummer in his underground strip club and message parlor. Booker is investigating and this is what he found." Fuller handed a tape to Tom. "It is a video tape that Kimberly herself had stole and gave it to Booker.

"What's on the tape?" Margaret finally spoke looking up at the captain.

Fuller looked down at his hands and sighed. "It contains…Jeff…and…" Adam couldn't finish his sentence.

"Jeff raping my sister." Tom said in an outburst.

Fuller nodded his head slowly as his eyes went from the officer to the elderly woman in the room and he saw the pain that took over her face.

Tom took a deep breath. "So what is going to happen now?" Tom asked.

"Tomorrow, after I get the warrant to arrest Jeff Plummer, a squad will go down and clear out the place. We have enough evidence to put him away for good." Fuller said as he stood up and moved back around and sat in his chair.

"I want to be there when they arrest him." Tom said standing up.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea, you might lose it on him." Fuller said looking up to his officer.

"Captain, I am going to be there when Plummer gets arrested." Tom said firmly.

"Okay, Tom. You can go. But Booker is the Arresting officer on this case." Fuller said and then looked down at the sorrow filled mother. "I'm informed from my officer that she is fine. Thou a crushed soul she is not completely broken. She will be fine."

Margaret looked up at Fuller as a tear fell from her eye. "When do I get to see her?"

"We once we get Jeff into custody and her out of the building you will be able to see her." Fuller said.

Tom looked at the ground then stormed out of the office.

"Mrs. Hanson. Trust me when I say she will be just fine. We will ask her to see a doctor and have see a shrink." Fuller said softly to Tom's mother. She just nodded her head. "I will give you a call once she is safe tomorrow."

Margaret stood up and gave Fuller and fake smile "Thank you Captain." Then she left the office.

* * *

In the morning, Jeff sat in his room just thinking about Kimberly's behavior. He stood up and went his closet and looked through his tapes. He picked up one and it was blank. He picked up another. Blank. He knew that they were all of Kimberly and they were all missing. He walked over to his nightstand and pulled out his gun and stuff it in pants and then grabbed his coat.

He marched right down to the basement and unlocked the small room and saw Kimberly sleeping in a ball. He took a step in and kicked her awake. Kimberly grunted and slowly sat up her eyes not leaving his.

"Where are the tapes?" He said calmly. She just stared at him saying nothing. "Where are the fucking tapes?" He raised his voice as he slapped her hard against the face. "Get up." He said forceful. She remained sitting glaring at him. Then he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the room.

One of his men came running up to him "Boss, the cops are coming."

"Delay them as much as possible." He said then went to the back door. He opened the trunk of his car. "Get in." He told her. She just spat in his eye. He slapped her again and the lifted her and put her in the trunk as if she was a doll. Kim scream and kick as he closed the trunk and then got into his car.

Within minutes a squad of police officers marched over the freshly fallen snow and went searching in the building for Jeff Plummer. Tom right behind them in his mustang and also searching in the building but he was looking for his sister.

Booker went up to on of Jeff's main bodyguards. "Where are Jeff and Sandy?" The bodyguard just smiled at Booker. "They left."

In outrage Tom pinned the much larger man to the wall. "Where are they?" He demanded. The man didn't say a thing. Then Tom brought the gun and put in the middle of the man forehead "Where are they?" He said louder.

The man flinched when Tom cocked the gun. "The…they went south from here." Tom then let go of the man and ran out of the building to his car. Dennis quickly followed after.

Tom started the car when Booker sat down in the passenger seat. "What are you doing?" Tom burst out.

"It is my case." Dennis said calmly. Tom just shrugged it off and put the car in gear and started driving south.

_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down. _

Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Kim didn't know how long she had been in the trunk but the car finally stopped and she heard the door slam. She got her feet ready and when Jeff came and opened the truck she kicked him hard in the face knocking him off his feet. She then jump out and started running. Jeff quickly jumped to his feet and wiped the blood way from his face and started running after her. Jumping towards her bring her to the ground and rolled in the snow.

Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. _

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
heed my lecture

Tom sped up on the highway looking for signs of a vehicle ahead of them. But there was no one in sight.

"How do you know he went this way?" Dennis asked as he looked at his fellow officer.

"Because he wouldn't take her to a open place were people would go. He is going to a place were he can kill her." Tom said still looking around. Making fresh tracks in the snow. Tom then stopped. "We are going the wrong way." Then he turned around.

"What do you mean?" Dennis said looking back.

"Fresh snow. We would have seen his tracks." Tom drove looking at the side roads. "There!" he said pointing at a back road leading to the middle of nowhere; fresh tire tracks were on the ground.

_  
Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. _

Jeff wrestles Kim in the snow as she tries to defend herself. "You're going to pay bitch." Jeff straddles her to pin her down then he pulls out his gun. Kim struggles to get free from his weight.

Bang.

_Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."_

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
it's coming round again.

Tom and Dennis heard a shot as they traveled down the abandoned road. Tom looked at Dennis as tears fell from his eyes. Dennis heart starts to race as he pictures Kim dead in the snow and Jeff nowhere to be found.

Bang. Another shot cut through the silence like cake then silence once again.

"Hurry Tom." Dennis yelled to break the silence.

_  
Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."

Kim used all her strength to push Jeff off of her but he shot her in the right shoulder as she shoved him off. She cried out and held her bleeding arms. Then she kicked Jeff to the ground and then kicked the gun away from his hands. Then she quickly grabs it and aims it a Jeff who was now still on the ground staring back at her with an evil smile.

"You nothing with out me. Without me you are just another whore on the street and you will always be." He said as he stares at her.

"No. You wrong. I finally had enough." Kim said as she pulls the trigger.

Bang.


	11. Chapter 11

Tom raced through the woods and saw a black car up ahead. He parked beside it and both men got out and looked around. Then Tom noticed two forms in the snow about twenty feet into the wood. The wind began to blow as snow slowly came falling down. He starts running towards them. It seemed like it was taking forever to get to her body lying in the snow. Once he finally got there he slid in the snow and scooped her up in his arms.

She felt like a block of ice as he held her close. He took off his coat and wrapped it around her. Then he pressed two figures on her next to find a sign of life. He didn't realize that he was holding his breath and when he felt her slow but still a pulse he let out a sigh of relief.

Dennis stood behind and watched as Tom fussed over his sister. Then he looked over and saw Jeff's body not five feet away. He waked over to him and saw a bullet hole in his head. He could tell that he was already dead. He saw all the imprints in the snow and spots of red leading up to where Tom was holding Kim. He quickly walked over to them and looked down "See if she is hurt." Dennis said as he bent knelt down on the opposite side.

Tom searched her body for any sign of injury, everywhere seemed to be fine. Then he felt a stick substance under the coat that he wrapped around her. He looked at his hand and saw blood. Then he slowly removed the coat and saw blood all over her shoulder. He looked up at Dennis with a worried look.

Dennis then took off his jacket and put it on Kim's legs, then he ripped the sleeve and pressed it against her wound. Kim moved her head and opened her eyes. Her glaze went to Tom; she looked up at the man holding her in his arms. Then her glaze went to Dennis and she gave him a weak smile. She then grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. "Dennis." She said in a small whisper as if she was in pain.

"You're going to be just fine." Dennis rubbed her hand to keep it warm.

Tom looked up at Dennis and saw a looking in the man's eyes that he has never seen before, which was caring. "We better get her to a hospital." Tom said glaring at Booker.

* * *

Tom sat in the middle of the hospital as he leg bounced up and down in nervousness as he picked at his nails.

Doug, sitting across from him, looked up from an auto magazine. "Calm down, Tom. She is going to be just fine."

Tom came out of his own world and looked at his friend "Doug, this is my sister in that room. Do you realize that I haven't seen her in eleven years and I have dreamt about seeing almost everyday as a teenager but if never happened."

Doug put the magazine down and stood up and sat beside his friend. "Tom. She's back now and she is safe."

"She doesn't know who I am Doug. She was only six when she left, she will never remember. Know how hard it is to get to know her. For her to be able to adapt to a different life style." Tom said as if he was going to break down. "Nothing will ever be the same way as it was eleven years ago." He said looking out into the distance.

"It is a horrible thing that happen but she is safe now and she will in time feel at home again." Doug said trying to cheer up his.

Tom just reminded silent, then he looked over and saw Dennis talking with Fuller, they were talking about what happen, where is happen and that Jeff was now dead. When he was done, he walked towards Doug and Tom and sat across from them. Tom couldn't stop staring at the man.

Dennis then finally noticed Tom glances. "Tom, are you okay?"

"What did you do for Jeff when you were there?" Tom asked rudely

"I basically babysat the girls. I took them places they need to go and made sure then didn't to anyone what was going on in that place." Booker said defending himself.

"What did you do with Kim?" Tom asked as if to accuse him of hurting his sister.

"Cool it Tom." Doug said as he could feel the tension but he was ignored.

"What are you implying?" Dennis said harshly as he stood up.

"Did you have to drive her anywhere? Did you have to make sure she was a good girl? Did Jeff give you permission to sleep with her?" Tom raised his voice as he stood up and meet Booker at eye level.

"I didn't touch her." Dennis growled.

"I'm sure you didn't. But the way she looked at you back in the woods tells me something different." Tom said ready to push Dennis over.

"So I kissed her once. I didn't realize she was related to you. She is nothing like you. She is better; she is not some pussy who sulks all the time. She defends herself." Booker said in Hanson's face.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD." Tom yelled and started using Booker as a human punching bag. Punching him right in the face and then in the stomach. Then he grabbed him by the collar and head butted him.

Doug tired to hold back Tom while Fuller rushed over and tried to pull back Dennis.

Dennis started fighting back and punched him in the stomach. When he felt someone trying to hold him back. Then her grabbed his Tom's wrists in order to get him to stop fighting.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Tom yelled as he pulled himself away from Bookers tight grasp. Tom held his arm close to him as if someone was going to steal it.

"I'm going to ask you to leave." A security guard said coming up to Tom.

"WHAT?" Tom said still irritated and still hugging his arm. "That is my sister in there and you want me to leave?"

Adam came up to the distraught young man "I think it might be for the best Tom. Doug will take you home." Fuller said looking at Penhall, who nodded his head in understanding.

"You gotta be joking. He should be the one to leave." Tom said making a scene. Everyone stopped to look at what all the commotion was all about.

The security guards then escort Tom and Doug out of the hospital.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!!" Tom shouted as they reached his apartment. Tom went to the kitchen and started to throw dirty plates that were still sitting on the counter from the night before.

"Tommy. Cool it." Doug said trying to calm his friend down. He grabbed his upper arms and made the man face him. "Tom' you got to settle down."

"I DON'T WANT. I WANT TO SEE…My…sister." He shouted into Doug's face and then burst into tears.

Doug brought the broken down man into the living room and placed him on the couch. "I know Tom. I know you want to see her, but you not in the best state to see her in."

"I know. Doug what's happening to me?" Tom said looking up at his friend as a tear feel from his eye.

"You haven't slept in days, you have over dosed, and you have almost bled to death. You are just a giant emotional roll a coaster right now. Tom I think you need some help before you can see your sister. She is going to need you to be healthy. So you can help her thou her emotions." Doug said to his friend.

Tom wiped his hand with his sleeve. "She didn't know it was me." Tom said softly. "She knew Dennis. She was so happy to see him."

"Dennis is a train police officer, he wouldn't touch her, and you know that right?" Doug said.

Tom slowly nodded his head and looked away from his friend. He hated Doug seeing him in such a wreck. "Doug, I need help. I want you to take me to a psychiatrist."

"Sure. I can take you to the department's psychiatrist right now." Doug said as he stood up.

Tom just nodded his head and slowly stood up. "You're a good friend Doug."

Penhall smiled "Anything for my favorite partner.

**Sorry it is so short but that's all I have for now and I'm in a hurry to go. Hope you like it.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Tommy sat in the waiting room of the child psychiatrist. He sits quietly watching the young children playing I-spy. His Uncle Richard sits beside him as he waits for his name to be called._

_Richard put his hand on the boy's jumpy leg. "Don't be so nerves Tom. He is only there to help."_

_Tom looked up at his Uncle and nodded softly._

Tom sat in the shrinks office and watched as Doug flipped through and car magazine. Tom twiddles his thumb as he stared out into the distance. His leg bounces up and down with great speed, as if he had too much coffee, memories flashing back to his childhood.

_Thomas Hanson._

Tom looked up at they call his name. He stood up and walked into the office as if he was walking in to the principle office as a McQauid. He is greeted by a elderly woman with gray hair that was pulled up in a bun. She smiled at Tom as if he was nothing but a child.

"Please Thomas, take a seat." She points to the brown leather couch. Then sit down in her armchair.

Tom sat down and stared at the coffee table that separated them. As he noticed a candle, Kleenex, and self help books lying neatly on the table.

_"Hello, Tommy. I have been told your sister was just kidnapped. How do you feel about that?" A woman sits on a chair while a young Tom is lying on the couch holding his injured arm to his chest._

"Tom?" The shrink questioned, looking sideways at the young man.

"What?" Tom said looking at the woman, as he pulled out of his memory.

"What can I do for you?" She asked. As she looks down at her clip board as if she was going to read it.

"I-I been having t-trouble sleeping lately and I-I can't seem to sit s-till anymore." Tom said stuttering a bit.

"How long as this been happening for?" She asked looking up from the clipboard.

"It's been about a week, maybe ten-twelve days. Umm…I have been having dreams about my sister. She was…kidnapped eleven…years…ago. I was…I was babysitting her the night she was…taken." Tom said not wanting to tell but knowing he need to let it out.

"What were the dreams about?" She asked as she leaned forward, showing that she was interested in what he had to say.

"T-there all pretty much the same. Her standing in darkness and somehow I am the one that…that kills her." Tom said looking at his hands.

"I see." She writes down some notes then looks back up "You feel responsible for her death."

Tom looked up and shook his head. "She's not dead. For…for the last eleven years she has been living in sex ring under a child molester and rapists…she is only seventeen…now." Tom placed his elbow in his legs and his head fell into his hands were he rubbed his temples. Then he sat back up and ran his fingers through he hair and gave her a weak smile "But yeah, I feel responsible. I mean…she didn't deserve a life like that."

"So you are telling me that you sister is still alive after being missing for eleven years?" She asked as if she never heard a case like this before. Tom just nodded his head. "Well you know. You are not responsible for any of it. It says here that you tired to fight back and ended up with a head trauma."

Tom nodded his head again. "Yeah. They bashed me over the head with a bat. I woke up a week later in the hospital."

"Tom, it also says that after the incident, you participated in a self-harm ritual. Was it the one time or has there been many." She asked him look up for her board.

Tom bit his lip and looking at the woman in front of him.

_"Tom, what made you think that hurting yourself would bring her back?" The shrink asked as Tom closed his eyes as if he was being inflicted by pain._

_"I didn't do it to bring her back. I did it because…I hate myself."_

"Tom have you cut yourself more then once?" Repeated the doctor talking down to him as if we were still thirteen.

"Y-yes." was all Tom could say.

"Recently?"

"A few days ago."

She put down some more notes on her note pad.

"My friend found me in my bathtub, overdosed on pain killers and my wrist bleeding, doctor. I need help. Or else Jack Daniel will be my only therapist. And I need to set things straight now that my sister is back in the picture. I need to be there for her." Tom said as tears came to his eyes.

The doctor looked up at Tom and gives him a weak smile. "Tom, you just did the first step to recovery. Admitting you have a problem and you are willing to get set straight." She said writing down another note. "Tom, I want you to go to the rehab center. Not because you are an addict or that you are mental. Thou you are mentally tired and you need along rest."

"A hospital? How long will I have to be there for?" Tom asked, wondering if he did the right thing by coming to her.

"Not long, a week or two, just enough time to get you some rest. And drill the fact that you are not responsible for you sister's disappearance."

Tom slowly nodded his head. "Alright. I'll go."

* * *

Dennis followed Adam into Kimberly's room. When they walked in they say a girl sitting up in her bed staring out the window. Adam stopped and smiled when he saw Tom in her. The girl slowly turned her head when she saw Dennis and a strange man. Dennis went to one side of the bed while Adam went to the other. 

"Kimberly. I'm Captain Adam Fuller. And you already know Officer Booker." Then he sat down beside her, as she watched his every move." Kimberly, we know your family. In fact, your brother is one of my officers. Thou he has been detained for the time being. But you mother, is outside waiting to see you."

Kim smiled in disbelief "My mother is here?" Tears of joy fell from her eyes.

Adam smiled "Yes. She is. Would you like to see her?" He asked but her already knew the answer.

Kim then nodded her head franticly "Yeah."

Adam said looking at Dennis, who nodded his head and went out of the room to fetch Mrs. Hanson.

Margaret slowly walked into the room, tears already in her eyes. She stopped as soon as she walked in a stared at the young lady in the hospital bed. Spit and image of her brother, the same brown hair and deep brown eyes. The face shape was a little softer, but a Hanson through and through.

She walked to the side of the bed and slowly touched her face. "Your real!" Margaret said with a shy laugh.

Kimberly smiled "Yeah. I am." Tears fell from her eyes as she faced her mother for the first time in eleven years.

Margaret then pulled her into a tight embrace, but making sure she didn't hurt her wound. "My baby girl. I have dreamt of this moment for the past eleven years. Now you are safe and you can come home." Margaret said as tears fell and she rocked her girl back and forth.

After five minutes of crying and hugging, the two finally let go. "Where's dad?" Kimberly asked as she wiped her soggy face.

Mrs. Hanson frowned "Sweet Heart…. He was killed eight years ago."

Kimberly looked at her mother in disbelief. "What?"

Margaret just nodded her head. "I'm sorry baby. He would've wanted to see you one last time."

Fresh tears came to the girl's eyes. "My brother?"

"Tom, he is doing just fine." Margaret smiled weakly as she held her daughter's hand.

"Well. He not doing as well as we had hope." Adam finally spoke as he stood beside Booker. "He admitted himself into a hospital early this afternoon.

"What?" Margaret said looked up at the captain.

"He needed to give his mind a rest. Before he can come see you. He has been struggling the last couple weeks." Fuller said with a weak smile.

"How come he never came talk to me?" Margaret raised her voice a bit and walked towards the captain.

"He hasn't been saying anything to anyone until today." Booker informed her.

"Doug found Tom…"Adam said then stopped when he looked up at a concerned Kim. "He is just not himself."

"Captain. I want to know what going on with my son." Margaret said loudly.

"Please step outside." Adam said politely as he gestured towards the door. The woman went out followed by the captain.

Dennis watch them leave and then his gaze fell upon Kimberly, who still had a worried look on her face. Dennis slowly walked up her bed and took his hand in his own.

"Dennis, is my brother okay?" She asked eagerly.

"Tom is going to be fine." Dennis said uncertainly.

"Do you know my brother well?"

"Umm…" Dennis didn't know what to say. "Your brother and I don't really… see eye to eye. Thou he was the one that helped me with you out there." Then he brought her hand up to him mouth and kissed it.

Kimberly stared at him in shock "Dennis…I…"

"Sorry, it just your not like anyone I have ever met." Dennis looked down at there hands "You make me want to be better person and not like that creep Jeff."

Kimberly bit her lip "Dennis…"

"Kim, I care about you. I'm not going to be another guy just looking for a one night stand and then leave. I'm not going to treat you like other men have treated you in the past. I want to get to know you first. I want to know…" Dennis was interrupted by a set of lip pressing against his own. He wrap arms around her waist and pulled into a more passionate kiss.

They then pull apart when they heard the doorknob turned and the Margaret and Adam can back in. More tear where in Mrs. Hanson's eyes. She smiled at her daughter and went by her side.

"Dennis. We have to get back to the chapel. We have a lot of papers to fill out." Fuller said. "Take it easy, Kim. I will be back to visit." Then he left the room.

"Bye Mrs. Hanson. Bye Kimberly." Then Dennis too left the room, with only one thing on his mind. Kimberly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait. But I have been caught up in a lot and I need to write something but now I have to go to bed and could leave my story for one more day. So here is an update.

* * *

**

"I can I have Thomas Hanson's room number?" Margaret said as she went to the front desk at the hospital.

"Relation." The rude young girl said not even looking up at the woman. She sat there reading her book and snapped her gum.

"I'm his mother." Margaret said coldly.

The girl finally looked up at woman as she put down her book. Then she looked in the files to find Tom Hanson. "Room 212." Then she picked up her book again and ignored the elderly woman.

Margaret then turned and found her way to her son's room. She stood in front of the door and tapped on it lightly. When she didn't get a reply she sighed and then turned the doorknob and walked in. She saw her son sitting in a chair looking out the window. He wore gray sweat pants and a black T-shirt. She slowly walked towards her when he finally looked back at her. Then quickly looked away

"What are you doing here?" He snapped ashamed that his mother had to see him like this.

She just stood there and watched her son with distress.

"Who told you?" Tom demanded.

"Captain Fuller. Tom why didn't you come to me?" She said as she places her hand on his shoulder.

Tom turned his head toward his mother and stands up. "I couldn't put you through something like this again. I mean, I already …I just want you to see in my time of weakness." Tom said looking at his mother.

She places her warm hand on his face and smile slightly. "Tom, I know you were never one to…express you feeling to others. And I know how hard it must have been to get help. But why didn't you come to me."

Tom turned his head "I know, I should have. But I didn't want you to worry. Also I was ashamed of what I did. I brought me back to Christmas night eleven years ago when Uncle Richard came to the rescue. I was ashamed that I brought myself down to a level of a suicidal teenage. I'm a police officer, I should know better."

"Just because you are police officer, doesn't mean you can't make mistakes." Margaret said as s he looked down at her son's wrapped wrist. "Even you are allowed to make mistakes." She smiled at him before she pulled him into a warm embrace.

"How's Kim?" Tom asked after they let go of each other.

Margaret smiled "She going to be just fine. Her and the baby."

"Baby?" Tom looked at his mom with confusion. "She's pregnant?"

Mrs. Hanson nodded her head. "Yes Tom. She is carrying Jeff child."

Tom felt like he was going to get sick, so he slowly made his way to the bed and sat down.

Margaret walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Tom, she is safe now. You know that right?"

Tom then slowly nodded his head.

"Excuse me." Tom and his mother turned their heads and saw a woman in white, a nurse. "Tom, It is time for you appointment."

Tom smiled slightly and nodded his head. Then he faced his mom. "Will you come see me later?"

"Of course I will." She said kissing her son on the head as if he was still a child.

Tom then got up and followed the nurse.

* * *

Evening had come, and Dennis made his way back to the Hospital. He went up to Kim's room, carrying roses in his hands.

He walked into her room and saw that she was sleeping. So he just put the roses beside her bed and just sat there watching her chest raise and fall. He sat there for a half hour staring at her angelic face before she woken up.

Kim slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the bouquet of red roses. Then her eyes slowly moved to where Dennis was sitting.

"Hey." He said quietly as he smiled.

"Hey." She replied and returned the smile.

"How you feeling?" He said, his voice still just over a whisper.

"Better. I going home tomorrow morning." She bit her lip. "With my mom."

"That's real good." Booker said still being quiet. Booker moved forward and took her hand in his own. "Kim, will you come out for supper with me, tomorrow night?" He asked her.

Kim looked at him "Dennis…I don't know what to say."

"I know that you are only seventeen and I'm twenty-five, and that if the department found out or Tom, I would be in trouble. But I want to show you what a man is supposed to treat a woman." Dennis held her hand tight.

Kim looked away and bit her lip. "Dennis, I don't think I should. I need to get my life in order first." Dennis let go of her hand and nodded his head. "I'm sorry, I like you an all but I need to figure out who I am before I get to know someone else."

Dennis smiled at her weakly. "I understand. I think I'm going to go. I see you around okay."

Kim nodded her head sadly; she didn't want him to leave. But she understood why he wanted too.

Booker then stood up and left the hospital, leaving Kimberly alone in her room.

* * *

Tom sat in the common room and was watching some show on TV. He looked around and saw a girl in the corner, in her twenties, rocking a rag doll back and forth as she sang to it. There were to older men playing chess and on of them kept yelling "Bingo."

Tom sighed then he saw three people entered the room; a gypsy, a football player and a karate kid. Tom stood up and smiled. Judy, Harry, and Doug came to see him.

"What are you guys doing?" Tom said after they entered his room.

"We are going to a Halloween party." Harry said.

"The city is putting a party up for young kids and a month ago we volunteered to help." Added Judy.

"And you are coming with us." Doug said as he pulled out two costumes.

"Oh no, no I'm not." Tom said looking at the two costumes in Doug's hands. "Besides, I'm in a rehab center, I can't leave." He felt victory was near.

"Well, we took the liberty of talking to your doctor and to Captain Fuller." Said Harry with a grin on his face.

"And they said it would be a good thing for you to come out and have a little fun." Judy said as she wrapped her hands around the young man.

"So what will it be? The pirate or Charlie Chaplin." Doug said with a wide smile on his face.

Tom stood there looking back and forth between the people in his room. He really didn't feel ready to interact with society. But then he saw the look in Doug's face, the puppy dog look that he gives him every time he want Tom to do something. Tom sighed, and took the Charlie Chaplin costume from his friend's hand and walked towards the bathroom.

Minutes later Tom came out in black pin stripped pants with a white shirt and black vest. On his head were a boulder hat and a cane in his hand. "Doug, are you sure you want me around kids. I mean I might bust out a bottle of aspirin and had it to the kids."

"I trust you enough to know that you won't do something stupid like that Thomas." Doug said as he wrapped an arm around him and left the hospital.

Tom stood in the corner as he watched his friends at each of their stations at the party. Doug was at the Dunking bin, as he fell into the water every time a kid hit the target. He then he saw Judy face painting the kids that were in line. The girls wanted to be princesses and the guys wanted some war makeup on. Harry was leading the bobbing for apples game. AS kids makeup from Jude's station was now in the water when kids bobbed for the apples.

He didn't really anything assigned to him. Just to stand there incase anything went wrong.

That's when a young boy about thirteen came up to him. "Can you do any tricks?" The boy asked with a smile on his face. Tom looked at the boy and saw the joy in his eyes. He was obliviously a Buster Keaton fan.

Tom smiled and started doing neat tricks (Like Benny and Joan). The kids gathered around and watched him and they all laughed with joy.

Fuller, who was also helping with the party, watched as his young office brought joy to so many children and then he thought to himself. 'He is going to be just fine."


	14. Chapter 14

**Again, another short chapter, but I have to get some schoolwork done before I go to bed though I had to write another chapter for my wonderful readers. So I hope you like this chapter. I'm no too sure about the add character. Please tell me if you like her, or should it just be a fling.**

_When Tom turned the corner he saw two men in black standing in the kitchen. His heart started racing as they smiled at him. Tom then ran into the hallway and into Kim's room. And slammed the door and pushed it closed because he knew they were right on his tail._

_Kim woke up and looked at her brother like he was crazy. "Tommy what are you doing?" She yawned._

"_Kim, help me." He said as the men on the other side started pounding on the door. "Bring me the chair he said as his he used his back to hold the door close._

"_Tom?" She said as tears fell from her eyes._

"_Just do it." Tom said as sweat poured down his face._

_Kim nodded her head and jumped off her bed and pushed the chair to the door._

_Tom took it and put on the doorknob to hold it shut for just a while. Tom went to his sister's dresser and started pushing it towards the door. The banging had continued and tears still came from Kim as she shook with fear. "Kim. Hide." He ordered._

_Kim ran to her closet and closed the door. She folded her hands together and prayed to God that everything was going to be okay._

_Tom tried to push the dresser but he wasn't strong enough to make it all the way to the door._

_He looked up as he saw the door burst open and the two men poured in. Tom looked around from something to hit the men with, but he couldn't find anything. He saw that in there hand they had a club and came towards and bashed the kid over the head._

_Tom fell to the floor as he vision became a blur but her could hear the men talking._

"_Where's the girl?" One said. "You check under the bed. I'll look in the closet." Said the other._

_Then he could he his sister "NOOOO. TOMMY SAVE ME."_

Tom sat straight up in his hospital bed and looked around the dark room. He laid back down at stared at the ceiling telling himself to go to sleep. But sleep didn't come easy.

Tom then got out of bed and decided to go to the library and read something, anything to keep his mind of his horrible dream.

Tom walked quietly down the hallway, his bare feet on the cold tiled floor. He was three feet from the library when he saw a light coming from the common room. He then made his way there curious to see who, too, was up.

He walked in and saw someone sitting on the couch. Then he realized that he didn't want them to know that he was there and backed up but ran into the doorframe making a loud thud.

Terrified a woman jump in her seat and turned her head to see who was there.

"I'm sorry." Tom said quickly and turned to walk away.

"Wait." She called back once she saw him. Tom turned back to face her. "You don't have to go." She said sweetly.

Tom walked towards her and noticed that she was wearing a nurse's outfit. "Night shift?" He asked as he looked at the ground.

"Yeah. If gets pretty lonely here, and the other nurse, well, she falls asleep within the first hour on duty. It gets kind of lonely." She said with a warm smile.

Tom looked up at her. "I can imagine."

"Can't sleep?" She asked.

Tom shook his head. "No."

"Your afraid the boogie man is going to came after you?" She said with a little chuckle.

"No. Nightmares of my sister being kidnapped." He said coldly turning around once again.

"I'm sorry." She burst out "You know the lack of human interaction has done something, to me. I can tend to be a smart ass…sometimes." She said looking sheepish as she stared at the ground. "Please don't go."

Tom turned around looked at with a 'you go to be kidding' look.

"No more smart comment. I am in need off human contact." She said with puppy eyes.

Tom walked over and sat on the couch opposite of her and stared at her for a minute or two. "So…"

"So…?" Said repeated.

"So…what do you want to talk about? I mean, you were the one that wanted a decent conversation and yet you aren't talking." Tom said to her with a devilish smile.

"Well, we are in a rehab center. You could tell me why you are here?" She asked. "Addictions?" Then she looked at his small body "Bulimia?"

"Try self-harming." Tom said before he looked at the ground.

"Oh so suicidal. There are a few of those around. But none as cute as you." She said blushing.

Tom looked at her and was surprised by her bluntness. "Are really a nurse? Or are you just patience with a mental problem." Seeing the hurt look on her face made Tom regret his question.

Tom watched as she stood up and turned to leave. He stood up and ran after her before she left the room. "I'm sorry." He said a foot away from his face.

She then didn't something that Tom wasn't ready for. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips as her arms wrapped around his neck.

Tom was going to pull away, but then he realized that he was enjoying the kiss from this complete stranger.

She finally pulled away and looked straight into his eyes. They stood there for a good few minutes just staring at each other. Tom had no clue what was going on in his head, _this woman was rude, blunt, self-absorbed, outgoing, cheerful, beautiful…wait beautiful._ Then Tom found himself pulling her in for another smooch.

"Are you really in need for human interaction?" He asked after he pulled away from her.

"No, but how else am I going to meet a handsome man." She said with a smile.

Tom chuckled to himself. "I can't believe this." Then he turned to the hallway.

"Wait." She followed after him.

'What are you doing?" The older nurse said, "I have three patient that need help, and I can't find you anywhere." She said rudely at the nurse. Then see looked at Tom "What are you doing out of bed."

Tom looked and saw the horrified look on the younger woman's face. "Sleep walking." Tom said quickly. "She found me headed toward the kitchen and about to go in the knife drawer. She was just bringing me back to my room." Tom said.

"Fine. Bring him back to his room, and then a patient needs help in room 201." Then the older woman walked away and into a room.

The woman looked at Tom. "Why did you help me?"

"Because you looked like you need it." Tom said not looking at her. "Are you really a nurse?"

"No, I'm just a orderly. Changing bedpans, and sheets, just another way to get me through college." She said sheepishly.

"I better get back to bed." Tom said looking at the girl.

"Tamara. My names Tamara." She said with a weak smile, hoping to known his name in return.

"It was nice to meet you, Tamara." Then he walked back to his room and lay down on his bed.

Lying there for a half hour he could only think about one thing; that kiss. He didn't even remember why he was couldn't sleep in the first place.


End file.
